Narrow-mouthed hollow containers are utilized, for example, for the storage of high grade articles expensive and sold in small quantities, such as perfumes, medicines and pills, or for the mailing of samples of toilet lotions or milky lotions. Known methods for manufacturing such hollow containers include those which use blow molding methods such as direct blow molding using a circular tube-shaped parison; injection blow molding which comprises injection molding a bottomed tube-shaped preform, followed by blowing; and injection stretch blow molding (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).